The Man Who Never Lied
by smile-at-the-camera
Summary: Castiel's way of making Dean listen to Maroon 5's song. Inspired by Maroon 5's The Man Who Never Lied : Because the thought of a certain angel being all innocent and never lying and stuff... This song really matches it :D This is my first foray on Supernatural fics : Please be kind : Reviews are like Castiel, Dean, and Sam playing with puppies below the rainbows for me :D


**Hiya guys!**

****shameless****

**So this is my first Supernatural fic :D Please be kind~**

**Le end…**

**No.**

****awkward****

**Sorry for the ramblings up there :b It's just that the last author's note I wrote for a TV show archive is much more easier to write :P Maybe it's just more awkward when I am a newbie here :]**

**Thanks for the amazing beta by chartreuseian (since my original beta Little Miss Not-So Innocent were caught up in some student council business). Really appreciated that :D**

**This fic- songfic is inspired by Maroon 5's 'The Man Who Never Lied'. (Seriously, you guys gotta check out that song. It's superamazing :P)**

**Grammar or spelling errors in the AN are entirely mine :] But in the fic… I hope there isn't any :b**

**Reviews and comments are so very appreciated :D**

****apologizes for being super shameless** :')**

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

"Seriously, Cas. Maroon 5?"

The angel in question cocked his head, giving the hunter his usual straight face, before focusing back to Sam's laptop.

_But I couldn't just break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

"Dude? Seriously? Maroon 5?"

_I was the man who never lied_

"What's wrong with people these days and good music?"

_I was the man who never lied_

Dean had had enough of it. First, Sam was ditching him for some kind of stupid, freaking_ art_ convention on the other side of the city. So it meant that little Sammy took his baby Impala with him to the freaking _art_ convention. And now Cas sat like a guy in a mental ward, ignoring him.

"Okay, _feathery-ass_, that's enough." Dean half-screamed, earning a startled look from the angel.

"But what's wrong with the song, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with this song? What's wrong with this goddamned _song_? You want to know what's wrong with this song?"

"But Dea-"

"First of all, it's one of Sam's song, so it's probably some song that's painful to hear. Second, it's Maroon 5. I mean, Maroon 5? Cas? What's wrong with you?"

Cas just kept silent, before hitting the resume button.

_Sometimes honesty is the worst policy_

_Happy ever after, happy ever after_

Dean grunted.

_Let it go_

_You never need to know_

From the corner of Dean's eyes, he could see Cas's head bobbing to the melody of the song.

_I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces_

_Tiny little pieces of your heart_

_Won't do it anymore_

The hunter laid slumped on the cheap motel's couch, before switching on the TV.

"Dean, I'm curious, can I ask you something?"

He turned his attention to the angel toting a trench coat.

"Since you have kindly stopped the song, yes."

They heard the sound of fluttering wings before both Cas and Sam's laptops appeared on the couch opposite where Dean sat.

"Why do you despise Maroon 5?"

Actually, Dean didn't know how to answer that question. It was on that night when his dad promised him that he'd return home but never did. Maroon 5's song had been playing on the radio.

But that was a lame answer.

"Have you seen the vocalist? Adam Levine? I mean, most girls are _all_ over him, but he had this… _gay_ look, you know?"

Cas blushed.

"That is not a good reason to dislike such a talented singer."

Dean looked at the blushing angel, his jaw dropped. Literally.

"You have a crush on Adam Levine?"

Cas blushed harder, his cheeks scarlet red.

Dean saw the reaction of the angel, before falling down on the carpet, laughing hysterically.

"Ca- Cas- HAHAHAHA- you had a- had a cru- HAHAHAHA- crush on- on Adam Le- HAHAHAHA- Lev- Levine?"

The faint sound of fluttering wings was heard, before the angel with flushed cheeks was gone.

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I couldn't just break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

Dean walked towards Sam's laptop, before picking it up and sat it in his lap.

_I was the man who never lied_

_I was the man who never lied_

_The song's pretty catchy, _Dean thought.

**Approximately 4 hours later**

_In the middle of Hollywood boulevard_

_Screaming at each other, screaming at each other_

_Like, oh, oh, oh_

_Can't take it anymore_

_Like a tragedy, like a dark comedy _

_Laughing at each other, laughing at each other_

_Like, oh, oh, oh_

_It isn't funny anymore_

The muffled sound of very loud music playing on Sam's laptop was heard from the parking lot of the hotel.

Sam mentally face-palmed. He forgot that he'd left his laptop with Cas.

Running towards his motel room for the sake of his laptop, he barged in, ready to criticize Cas for listening to music _that_ loud.

But instead his eyes bulged out at the sight before him.

Dean Winchester, his older brother, was using a cheap comb from the motel as a microphone, as he lip-synched to the song blasting from Sam's laptop.

An empty whiskey bottle lay not far from where Dean stood.

Of course, Sam didn't forget to take a picture of it, before laughing as he fell onto the floor.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked his little brother, but he seemed too occupied with what Dean called 'Sammy-style-man-giggling'.

"De- Dean- HAHAHAHA- is that- that Maroon 5?"

"YES! And I _totally_ changed my mind about the super-amazing Adam Levine being a gay guy."

At that moment, Cas chose to fly into the room.

"Hiya Cas! This song is soooooooooooo goooooooodddd!" Dean's eyes bulged out like those Chuck-made Supernatural fangirls out there when they saw Sam and Dean.

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

"Come on! Cas! Sing along!" Dean pouted. Where the hell had he learned how to pout?

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied_

_I was the man who never lied_

Without any hesitation, Cas started singing along with Dean and Sam's laptop-

_Sometimes honesty is the worst policy_

_Happy ever after, happy ever after_

_Let it go_

_You never need to know_

_I don't wanna be picking up all of these tiny little pieces, tiny little pieces of your heart_

_Won't do it anymore_

_-_which surprisingly, sounds good.

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied_

_I was the man who never lied_

_I was the…_

_In the middle of Hollywood boulevard_

_What am I doing in Hollywood boulevard?_

_In the middle of Hollywood boulevard_

_Screaming at each other, screaming_

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied_

_Never lied until today_

_But I just couldn't break your heart_

_Like you did mine yesterday_

_I was the man who never lied_

_I was the man who never lied_

Both Cas and Dean didn't realize that Sam was holding his camera phone the whole night.

But the next day they noticed a video on YouTube about two gorgeous looking guys… lip-synching Maroon 5's 'The Man Who Never Lied' and already had 500 000 views.

Both angel and the hunter chased Sam's laughing ass up to the North Pole.

Literally.

**FIN**


End file.
